


Finger Food [3]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Jade [3]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is horny and Tommy obliges in helping her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Food [3]

“...Jade could you just...”

“In a minute!”

“...But...”

“In a minute!”

 

Jade had been rushed off her feet ever since Tommy had been kind enough to get her on the tour crew and today she was really flagging.

She had seen only glimpses of Tommy as he sound checked and missed his arms around her, there had been moments over the last week where she had just sat and sobbed – she had seen more of him when she was just doing make-up every now and again for them than now when she was working with them.

Jade stood with her hands on her lower back; her t-shirt stuck to her skin with sweat and her jeans hanging loosely from her curved hips. She rolled her head to stretch her neck and heard a wolf whistle.

 

“Tommy Joe you flatter me!”

“And so I should.”

Tommy walked up to her and wrapped his long toned arms around her waist.

“Oh don't...I stink.”

“So do I.”

“No, you always smell of.... well whatever it is, it smells good.”

Tommy smiled and laughed “Well I don't, but thank you...you OK?”

 

Jade sighed and shook her head. Her body ached all over and if truth me told she was horny as fuck. She and Tommy hadn't been able to get any time alone for over a month; she cursed the hotel for fucking up the room bookings and having to put her, Tommy and Adam in one room. Adam may have been a heavy sleeper but the thought of having a good night's nookie with him asleep, or possibly awake and listening just freaked her out.

 

“What's wrong?”

“I....just.... euch.” Jade shrugged and shook her head; for some stupid and unknown reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Tommy she wanted to feel him, any part of him, inside her.

Tommy seemed to read her mind and kissed her, softly at first – licking his tongue across her lips making her shiver. Jade granted him access and moaned quietly as his tongue mixed with hers and his soft and gentle kiss became hungry and powerful.

 

Tommy moved his hands and ran them down her arms from her shoulders. Her skin was burning hot but she had goose bumps. Jade rested her hands on Tommy's hips wondering how long this would last and praying to whomever was listening that nobody needed her just yet.

Tommy's hands moved their way up to her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs he tucked his fingers behind her ears into her hair.

Tommy's lips were smooth and moist compared to Jade's; they had become dry and sore and she realised it now more than ever and wondered what Tommy was thinking she was brought out of her minds meanderings when Tommy's slender fingers moved down her face to her neck tickling over her skin before he traced his palms down over her breasts, he gently pushed her back against the wall from this position and kneaded her gently at the same time. Jade groaned as she felt him against her, pressed against the wall in the back corridor of a small venue where anyone could walk and see them.

 

“...Tommy.”

“Sssh!” His hands wandered lower and unbuttoned her boy fit jeans causing them to drop a little - Jade instantly splayed her legs to stop them from falling completely, wanting to keep some modesty if someone were to wander around the corner to her left. She could hear murmuring and then a blast of Adam on the mic doing his own checks.

Tommy's lips moved to her neck and nibbled on the area joining to her shoulder; it always sent her weak at the knee's and it didn't fail to do so today.

He steadied her with his hands on her hips; his skin was cool compared to hers and he scratched his fingers lightly across her hips to her stomach. Tommy twisted a hand pointing his fingers down, palm to her skin and lowered it into her unbuttoned jeans and under the lace of her panties.

After he had passed a comment about liking to see her in lace, she had replaced all her underwear with lace and made damned sure Tommy knew she was wearing it.

 

Jade gasped as she felt his fingertips touched her sending waves through her body. She had touched herself and thought of him, she had touched herself while on the phone to him – but it didn't feel as good as he did – it didn't feel as right or in this case....as naughty.

 

Tommy's long slender fingers reached lower and curved, slowly pushing inside her warm and moist mound. Jade's knee's buckled as Tommy inserted another finger and started to move them inside her; thrusting deep and twisting. The heel of his hand rubbed her tight and swollen nub as he moved.

Jade's arms were around his neck; one hand gripping his hair and holding his mouth to her skin. Tommy's free head steadied himself against the wall.

Jade dipped herself onto his hand, twisting her hips to match his movements and pushing his fingers deeper inside; her heavy breathing in Tommy's ear causing him to moan softly against her skin – his breath was hot but her skin kept producing goose bumps wherever he touched her; she couldn't control how her body was reacting and moving and realised it would soon be over.

 

“...Fuck...Tommy....”

Tommy nipped at her neck before moving his swollen lips back to hers. Jade moaned into his mouth, his lips were hot and wet where they had been kissing her neck and shoulder. Hotter than they had been before. His pout full and soft against her own lips.

Tommy moved his free hand around her back and held her tight as he moved his other hand faster dipping his fingers deep before pulling them free and rubbing over her clitoris in slow circular motions. He remembered how her body had reacted two months previous when he had been messing around and had pinched her jokingly... he carefully placed his thumb and pinched lightly rubbing at the same time. Jade's hips thrusted into his hand and her grip tightened on his hair pulling on it making him growl into her mouth.

 

Tommy didn't relent and continued to lightly squeeze and rub, teasing her almost to the end and then plunging his fingers deep inside her making her wait longer.

“Tommy please! I need to come!”

“Ask me again!”

“Tommy please....let me come!”

Tommy removed his fingers from inside her, concentrating a hard pressure on her fully swollen clitoris. The kiss was deep and lustful; their tongues duelling for dominance. Tommy pressed himself hard against her as he once again pinched her lightly and rubbed. Her breaths were short and sharp as her body shook and her orgasm tore through her. His grip tightened around her back as her knee's totally gave out.

 

Tommy kissed her softly as he withdrew his hand and buttoned up her jeans, standing her back up against the wall.

 

“Feel better?”

“Much.” Jade breathed “What about you?”

“What?”

“Well...” Jade looked down and back up.

“You can deal with me later.”


End file.
